Happily Ever After?
by piper-tolkien
Summary: When Hermione is raped by her Husband Ron, and gets pregnant, she must get out with her life and the life of her unborn child. BEING EDITED! 1-5 NOW DONE :) All New Chapter 3! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: How it's supposed to be?

Happily Ever After?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot.

Summery: When Hermione is raped by her husband Ron, she must get out to save her life and the life of her unborn child. Who will she meet in Hogsmead and will she accept the offered help? Takes place after the seventh book but it totally disregards the '19 years later' thing.

Warnings: Mentioning of rape and abuse. Not sure of anything else at the moment but I will let you know if any other warnings need to be said.

Chapter 1: This is not how it's supposed to be

Ron is drunk again. Ever since our best friend Harry, and Ronald's sister, Ginny, were killed, Ron has been getting drunk every night and it has only been getting worse. The first time he became violent with me, I was completely shocked. I didn't even cry and that seemed to make it worse. The next morning he came to me and told me that he would never hit me again and that he loved me. But I see now what his drinking has turned him into. A monster.

_This isn't how it's supposed to be._ _We're supposed to be happily married and have kids. Everything we wanted in the beginning. At least that's what I thought when we got married. Now I regret having married a man with anger issues. Ron was not a man anymore. He has turned into a monster that cannot be stopped. I wish that Harry never died._ Things probably wouldn't be this way, but then again I was never good at foreseeing the future.

Right now I am hiding in the spare bedroom, under the bed.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are! You little whore! I saw the pregnancy test in the bathroom. I know why you are hiding! You lousy good for nothing bitch! Cheating on your loving husband. Well I'm not going to stand for that." I heard my husband, Ronald Weasley, shouting drunkenly, as he tripped up the stairs of our house.

_Oh no! I can't believe I forgot about the pregnancy test! I also can't believe that he thinks I am cheating on him. That's his job! I can't believe he doesn't even remember raping his own wife!_

All the thoughts that were running through my head came to a sudden stop as Ron stumbled into the room. As quickly as humanly possible I got out from under the bed, pushing my extremely angry drunk husband as hard as I could to get him out of my way, and quickly ran out of the house. As soon as I was outside I apparated to Hogsmead. Once my feet were firmly on the ground once more I started to run once again.

Not looking at where I was going, I ran into someone that I had not seen in a long while. Both of us falling to the ground, I screamed and was suddenly face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Stammering out an apology, I quickly stood up, then grabbed his hand out of habit, and helped him. When I skin connected though something that felt extremely similar to electricity going through my hand coming from his and with a startled gasp I let go. Filing that feeling away for right now, I went to take a step back only to trip over my own feet. I started to fall again only have Draco catch me in his arms.

When I was finally steady on my feet he let go only to look at me with confusion and shock. "Hermione are you okay?"

All I could do was shake my head. In no way was I okay, but I didn't know if I could tell him that. I didn't know if I could trust him. Or anyone for that matter. Ever since Harry and Ginny were killed and Ron turned into a drunk I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore. And considering that my husband bet me and raped me I don't think I could trust men again.

"What's wrong Hermione? What are you running from?" Draco asked slightly concerned.

"It's not what." I said quietly with tears forming in my eyes. I had to tell someone what was happening, and if it had to be Draco Malfoy then so be it.

"I'm sorry, come again?" He asked, cocking his head, confused.

"It's not what, it's who." I answered with a sigh.

"Then who are you running from Hermione?"

It took me a second to realize he has been calling me by first name this whole time. Not only that but he wasn't yelling at me or sneering at me either. _I guess people really do change_. I sighed, _here goes nothing_. "I am running from Ron."

When I said that monster's name, I felt like he was going to find me if I said his name out loud. As if he, like Voldemort, put a taboo spell on his name. Looking around scared, I found that I was still safe from him. Heaving a sigh of relief I looked back into Draco's eyes, who looked angry, concerned and confused all at the same time.

"Let's get you out of here okay?" He asked sounding worried, like he too didn't want to get caught by my husband as well.

I nodded. I didn't want to be in the middle of the street where he could find me.

"If you want, we can go back to the Manor, you'll be safe there. I promise you Hermione. He can't get you there."

"Okay." I nodded.

Draco pulled out his wand, and again I flinched away from him, a quick flash of my rape went through my mind as Draco steadied me again with a frown. Lifting his wand into the air, waiting for something which happened to be the Knight Bus. After the night manager said his introduction he noticed who was standing there.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, and Mrs. Weasely. Where to tonight?"

"The Malfoy Manor please. And make it quick." Draco answered while paying the man.

Still in shock, Draco helped me into the bus and to the back bed. Sitting down on the bed with Malfoy, for the first time I oddly felt safe. Considering that for one, he was a man, and two, he used to be my worst enemy. Shaking my head, I thought, never again. Never again will I think badly of Draco.

"You saved my life back there, I thought for sure he was going to find me and kill me."

Draco appeared shocked. "What? Why are you running from Ron? Why do you think he was going to kill you?"

I shook my head. "Not here." I whispered. "They could be listening."

Draco just frowned and shook his head. "We will be there in just a few moments so you might want to hold onto me."

I nodded and held tightly onto his arm as the Knight Bus came startling stop.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story that isn't a crossover, and that isn't slash. Please bear with me, I am just getting started with this. This idea came to me in the middle of the night when I was trying to get to sleep and couldn't sleep until I had it down. IF ANYONE HAS POSTED SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THIS LET ME KNOW NICELY AND I WILL TAKE IT DOWN. I DON'T WANT TO STEP ON ANYONE'S TOES HERE CUZ THAT IS NOT WHAT FAN FICTION IS ALL ABOUT. Anyways hope you guys like it. Please review! =)


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Chapter 2: Broken

A/N: I want to thank you all for your reviews and kind words. It has definitely kept my spirits up and I thank you so much for that. Your reviews kept me from taking my story down. As always, enjoy and please review! =)

When we walked off the Knight Bus I was in total awe seeing the Malfoy Manor since the fall of Voldemort. The outside of the Manor was huge, like a castle only stories smaller, but it didn't make it any less grand. There was a beautiful garden to the left and right front side of the Manor that seemed to be well cared for, that was either not there before or was replaced. I also noticed that on both the left and right side of the Malfoy Manor, there were big bay windows that looked out onto the gardens. I couldn't even begin to name all of the flowers that were there.

As we started walking up to Draco's home, I found myself clutching his arm in fear again. Fear of what, I'm not sure. I just knew at some point that Ron would find me. How and when, I'm not sure of that either, but I could feel it in my bones.

Finally we were inside and my mind and body seemed to relax a little. Draco led me to what looked like a sitting room, over by the fireplace that had a nice fire going. My body seemed to relax completely when I sat in a love seat by the fire. Finally letting go of his arm I put my hands to my face, noticing that my face was wet as was my hair, my bare feet and dark blue cotton nightgown. It must have been raining and I was too scared to realize it.

Thankfully Draco was back with a giant beach towel and a warm fleece blanket. I didn't even notice him leave. He must have called a house elf to bring them to him. As I was drying myself off, I thought back to our conversation that Draco and I had. I knew at some point I was going to have to answer his questions that he had asked on the Knight Bus, but right now all I wanted to do was cry in relief. So I did.

I cried for what seemed like hours. I was finally warm; with the blanket that Draco wrapped me up with; and felt safe for the first time in almost a year.

Draco, not knowing what he should do now that I was breaking down in front of him, he seemed to go with his instincts and went to sit beside me at some point.

Pulling my head towards his chest, he whispered quietly yet passionately, telling me that everything was going to be alright. Somehow I believed him. I felt safe in his arms, more safe then I ever did with Ron. Even when we were friends I never really felt safe in his arms. I know now that my instincts were trying to tell me that he was dangerous to be around, that he was and still is two faced.

Thinking of Ron brought on a whole other set of tears. What was I going to do? I knew that I wouldn't have an abortion, for the thought of killing an innocent, be it the child growing inside me or anyone else for that matter made me shudder in disgust, but I also didn't know for certain that I wanted to give the baby up. Although I didn't want a reminder of what that monster did to me.

I must have been thinking out loud most of the time while I had been crying because Draco was asking questions now. Questions I didn't know if I could or would answer. One of the first questions that he asked was, "What happened with Ron?" Another was, "Why are you scared of him?" Of course the last was, "What did he do to you?" Draco asked these questions more to himself than me but I knew I owed him an answer, He did just save my life and take me in after all.

"That monster raped me." I answered quietly. "He turned into a drunk after Harry, and Ron's sister, Ginny, were killed by what looks like a lone Death Eater, but Ron blamed himself I think because he had fought with them earlier that night." Tears started to roll down my face when the memory of seeing them dead fluttered through my mind before pushed it as far back as I could in my memories. My breath hitched and Draco gently took up my left hand and squeezed it gently urging me to continue. "Unfortunately Ron was there with me when I found them later that night and being a concerned about his drinking and yet frustrated because he wouldn't talk to me anymore, I would ask him what the three of them fought about that night. He would never tell me saying that I would never understand. I tried so hard to understand, but I just couldn't no matter how much I tried. I wanted to know what happened to my husband and best friend, the guy that confided in me, and when I got the courage to ask him that very question, two months after Harry and Ginny's death he hit me and screamed at me saying "That man is gone and he is never coming back." When he hit me I was in complete shock, so much that I didn't even cry, and that made him even angrier. After that night is when he started to beat me, and every morning afterwards he would come to me and tell me that he loved me and that he didn't mean the things he had said and done. That was until he raped me." Heaving out a sob I wrapped both arms around my waist curling in on myself and I remembered the pain and complete and utter terror of the man I once loved raping me. "Ron seemed to get off on seeing me crying, pleading, screaming and hitting him to try and make him stop." Sobbing, I admitted my worst nightmare. "I am now pregnant with his child. The child of my rapist."

I sobbed even harder after that. I couldn't look at Draco as he held me close and told me that he would never let that happen to me again. That he wouldn't let Ron near me. That seemed to settle me down some but still I cried. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders now that I had admitted what Ron had done to me. I'm not even sure why I was crying anymore. So I stopped. Whipping my tears away, I looked deep into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked back in a whisper.

"For letting me come here with you. For saving my life. I haven't felt this safe, here with you, than I have in months in my own house. You have changed Draco Malfoy. I can feel it. You aren't the same person that you used to be, but I also know that war will do that to a person."

Draco looked thoughtful for a few minutes looking back at me with same intensity. For a while I thought that he wasn't going to say anything back and for some reason it hurt my feelings. But then I heard him say, "Your welcome." he smiled a gentle smile. It was the first real smile that I had seen in all the time that I had known him.

"Do you want to hear a confession of my own?" He asked me.

I looked up at him with curious eyes and nodded, not trusting my own voice at the moment.

"When I was younger I had always looked up to my father. I wanted to be powerful, to be just like him, and respected him. Later on he became such a cruel man and abused my mother and me. One summer I had even spent my time in the dungeons because my father didn't like who I fell in love with. Do you want to know who it was?"

I nodded again still not trusting my own voice.

"It was you. I don't remember when I had fallen in love with you, but Crabbe thought it would be funny to tell my father. I was trying to get my feelings out on paper to tell you but Crabbe found me writing it. He took it from me and immediately sent it to my father and that is how I mostly spent my summers there on."

I gasped. _How could any father do that to his child?_ "Oh god, Draco, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with me? I am so sorry. I wish things had turned out differently. And a parent should never do that to their child. No matter how angry they are with them." Grasping his hand, I squeezed it gently and tried to encourage him to continue.

"I was scared. I was scared of being rejected and I didn't think that my heart could take that rejection."

Running my other hand though his soft silky blond hair, I pulled him to my chest and kissed the top of his head.

"It was almost the beginning of sixth year when Voldemort came to see me. He didn't really care that I had fallen in love with you, and instead had a task for me to do. But first I was to take the Dark Mark. He threatened to kill my mother if I didn't take it but that didn't mean that I did it willingly. I did it to save my mother, just as she saved Potter to know that I was safe. In the Astronomy Tower I begged Dumbledore to understand that if I didn't kill him that they were going to kill my mother. He had offered my mother and me help and protection. But in the end Snape killed Dumbledore. My mother was safe from Voldemort and so was I." Draco's shoulders started to shake and I knew that he was crying.

I was shocked to say the least by his confession. I began wishing that I had seen Draco's love for me sooner._ If I had just saw his love for me sooner…_

_Then what Hermione? _ My conscience questioned my inner voice.

_Then maybe things wouldn't have happened the way they did! I could have saved Draco from becoming a Death Eater, as he clearly didn't want that. Harry would have come around if he really saw the Draco that I am seeing now. But…_

_But Ronald would have gone apeshit, and you were in love with him at the time and you couldn't have been able to deal with that. Everything happens for a reason Hermione…_A voice that sounded suspiciously like my mother's voice of reason answered my inner voice's ramble.

As my thoughts began to head that direction of what could have been, I held Draco tightly in my arms as my own tears started to fall. I would have never believed that my life would have ended up as it has. Harry and Ginny were killed by some unknown Death Eater that could still be on the loose, Ron who had become a monster, and now Draco Malfoy was telling me his darkest secrets.

"Oh Draco, whatever are we going to do? What am I going to do? Ron will come looking for me and I can't let him find me with you. He already thinks I am cheating on him and if he finds me with you he will certainly kill you." I was running my hands through his silky hair and mumbling into his shoulder.

He looked up at me with such love and compassion my heart could hardly take it. Then turned his head and growled. "He actually thinks that you are cheating on him?" Looking back at me, Draco had such anger in his eyes that I have never seen before in him, and it wasn't directed at me either. It was meant for Ron.

"Yes. He found out that I was pregnant tonight and he can't even remember raping his own wife! He thought for sure that I was cheating on him."

Draco shook his head with a deep frown on his face. Looking back up at me with such love but he also had a questioning look about him. Like he wanted to say something but not sure if he wanted to say it or not.

"What's wrong Draco?" I asked.

"I don't want to upset you anymore, but I was wondering if you were going to turn him in?" He asked with the same frown on his face that he had before. "I could help you with an attorney and I know that he will never see daylight again."

"That's really sweet Draco, I just haven't given it much thought, and I don't think there is much to think about. Do you think that the Ministry will still be open at this hour?"

"No, but I could pull a couple of strings. I think you should tell the Minister. Since Ron works for them, and so do you, I think the Minister should hear about this. I also have a friend in the Special Victims Unit that could be here to take your statement. There isn't a Wizengamot member that wouldn't convict him Hermione. He is a dangerous man that needs to be off the streets."

"You would really do all of that for me?" I asked in quiet awe.

"Yes," He answered without hesitation, "and believe me there isn't a person who isn't in their right mind who wouldn't."

I began to sob again in pure happiness and relief. I had found someone that took me in and believed me. Draco put his arms around me and started to rock us back and forth. Someone must have come into the room because he started to talk to someone. Telling them to get Kingsley and Ramona. Looking up I saw Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.

Narcissa nodded slightly and gently rubbed her hand on my back. "You're doing the right thing dear. You have great courage. More courage than I ever had to stand up for myself, and for my son."

I didn't really know what to say to that so I nodded to her. She left without another word and was off to see about getting the Minister and a woman named Ramona.


	3. Chapter 3: The Diary of Ronald Weasley

Chapter 3

The Diary of one Ronald Weasley

Journal,

Before my sentence was finalized for what turned out to be twelve years in Azkaban I contacted Bellatrix Lestrange and told her to keep watch on her traitorous nephew, Draco Malfoy, and my soon to be ex-wife Hermione Granger.

You see, even before I started Hogwarts I had this dream that I would meet the famous Harry Potter and become famous by just knowing him. My parents, although were good parents, never had any money or power and I wanted both. I wanted to rise from their filth and make a name for myself. I even agreed with some of the reasoning's that the Dark Lord had. That only Purebloods should be able to procreate and that the muggle-born's or as I call them mudbloods were beneath us, the Purebloods, and that they were to be terminated.

When I finally was able to go to Hogwarts it was just my luck that I managed to meet and befriend the famous Harry Potter, but within being friends with him and soon to be the mudblood in our first year things had gone from bad to worse. Not only did I not get the fame and riches that I had always wanted but as it turns out it was a kill or be killed situation where Harry and the Dark Lord were concerned.

As the years went by and times had gotten to the point where was about to break out I started writing letters to the Dark Lord. I gave him all of my ideas for the best ways to kill Harry Potter. But in the end we lost.

After the war, I went to Australia to kill Hermione's parents so that she would have no one to turn to but me and unfortunately Harry. I made it look like a muggle robbed them and killed them in the alleyway with a muggle switch blade. After that my thirst to keep killing was unquenchable. I had to marry the mudblood to keep up pretenses and it was worth it while it lasted.

Now though, Journal, is what I have been wanting to say. I killed my sister Ginny and the half-blood-that-wouldn't-die Harry Potter.

My sister and Harry had to come to my home one day to visit the mudblood and me with some very disturbing and angering news in my opinion. They were to be wed at the end of the following month. Not only were they to be marred but Harry got the job that was supposed to have been mine. He's to become Head Auror and I could not allow that. I had plans and they were falling to pieces. And to have my only sister marry that disgrace of a wizard! I could NOT allow that to happen. But I played the surprise and being happy for them part perfectly as always.

After they made plans with us, I told Harry that I wanted to speak with him outside. Of course he followed wondering what was wrong, and that's when I came after him with the switch blade that I had used to kill Hermione's parents, screaming how the job should have been mine.

Yes, I understand that I shouldn't have lost my temper but everything that I had ever wanted had gone to shit ever since I had met the bastard! When he pulled out his wand to try and defend himself I pulled mine as well, and I was quicker, cursing him with the Sectumsempra spell that I knew would kill him but slowly. I wanted him to suffer just as I had. Ginny unfortunately had come outside just as I had put the curse on him. Screaming she ran to her fiancé asking how I could do such a thing. I made her watch him die as I told her what I felt and thought all these years and before she could apparate out to go to the Ministry of magic, since her bindings slipped in my rant, I cursed her as well with the Sectumsempra spell as well. I felt guilt but only just a little, for killing m only sister, but I had plans that could now be put into motion since they were dead. As a final touch I added a Dark Mark over their heads to throw the Aurors off, making them think it was a lone Death Eater.

But now I am about to be sentenced to Azkaban and why?! For rape and abuse of Hermione Fucking Granger. She is a mudblood and the scum on my shoes! The thorn in my side and I should have killed her when I had the chance. Now I shall have to do while I am behind bars…


	4. Chapter 4: The Trial and the Request

Chapter 3: The Trial and the Request

A/N: I know! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while *hides* please don't kill me = (Hopefully this will make it up to you! =)

A/N 2: I'm not sure how the trial should be presented but I tried my best to give a back story to this. GRAPHIC DETAILS ABOUT THE RAPE AND ABUSE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!

That is all. Rate and review please.

I was pacing the Foyer back and forth for over an hour before Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic, and a woman named Ramona, who works for the Ministry that deals with these types of things walked into the Manor. I knew that everything that I was going to tell them was going to put that monster away for a very long time.

When they finally got to the Malfoy Manor, Kingsley and Ramona seemed surprised to see me here. My guess was that they had been here on more than one occasion. _Oh and of course don't forget that the Malfoy's were the enemy during the war, so why on earth would one of the Golden Trio be here?_

Ramona and I introduced ourselves and then went back into the Foyer with Kingsley. I went over every detail with them, from the time Ron first hit me to tonight. Ramona took pictures of the bruises that littered my body as Kingsley asked questions. After four hours of what felt like an interrogation it was over. They had enough evidence to bring him in for questioning.

-FOUR HOURS LATER-

The Aurors found him at the local bar boasting about how he raped me. To them that was an admission of guilt as any. Quickly they took him into custody.

As soon as Molly heard that her son was going to go on trial for his crimes, the first thing she did was confront Ron down in one of the holding cells at the Ministry of Magic.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, is this true? Did you really do all that stuff to Hermione?"

"Yes mum, it's true." Ron answered looking smug.

"Ron, why would you do something like this?" Molly declared as tears ran down her face.

"BECAUSE SHE IS A FILTHY MUDBLOOD AND SHE DESERVED IT. SHE IS A CHEATING WHORE AND DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED." Ron laughed maniacally

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, you are no longer part of this family!" Molly said with her wand to her throat.

It has been three weeks since Ron had pleaded not guilty. To say that the trial was long and gruesome didn't even begin to cover it. I was forced to tell the jury what exactly happened and when. Thankfully Draco was by my side in every way that he could be.

***************************Hermione's POV of the

trial************************************

There he was sitting there with a smug look on his face. Ronald Bilious Weasley, in other words my rapist. After being called to the stand I started my story.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you please tell the court how Mr. Ronald Weasley, the defendant, went from a loving man to someone so hateful that he would rape you?" The judge asked.

"It was after his sister, Ginny, and our best friend, Harry Potter died. The three of them had a fight over something that Ron would not tell me and were killed shortly after leaving our house. Unfortunately we were the ones to find them, the dark mark hanging in the air. I think that he blamed himself even though it was clearly not his fault."

"What happened after their deaths?"

"He started going to the pub down the street and would come home drunk."

"Did you ever argue with him?"

"No. I sympathized with him and was trying to be a supportive wife."

"How did he take that, you being supportive and trying to sympathize?"

"He would always get so angry when I would ask him what had happened that night. He would never tell me, saying that I would never understand. I tried hard to understand that but I wanted to know what happened to my husband, the guy I used to know, and the one that always confided in me? When I asked him that one night he hit me, afterward saying 'That man is gone and he is never coming back.'"

"What happened after he hit you?"

"I was so shocked I didn't respond. I just walked off, and that seemed to make him angrier, although he didn't take it out on me that time."

"When did he start to take it out on you?"

"He would come to me every morning telling me that he didn't mean the things that he had said and did. I wanted to believe him and god help me I did. One night he came home drunk, started to call me a mudblood and that I wasn't a worthy wife, I screamed at him to get out and never come back." I started to cry thinking of how I was such a fool. "He took up my wand and broke it, by then I was furious and I slapped him. I asked him why he did that and he told me that I wasn't worthy to be a witch. I couldn't understand and I was in shock. My loving husband wasn't there anymore. I started to cry and he slapped me, telling me 'shut up you filthy mudblood' then he got this glint in his eye that I never seen in him before. That's when he beat me to unconsciousness. I woke up with him on top of me, his dick sliding in and out of me. It hurt so badly and when I would hit him he would just hit me back and laugh at me, telling me I deserved this." Tears were flowing now so badly that I couldn't get a handle on it.

"What happened next, Mrs. Weasley?" The judge asked.

"By then blood was running down my legs and when he came in me he had the cruelest look on his face and then he grabbed his wand from his pocket. I thought for sure he was going to kill me, but he just threatened me. 'You will never tell a soul about this and if you do I will find out and kill you.' I became broken after that. No way to defend myself and I wasn't as strong as him so there was no point in fighting, with no friends left. I had completely alienated myself from my friends at work and my closes friend had just died. I was broken until I found out that I was pregnant. I knew that I couldn't risk the life of my child, even if I didn't want a reminder of him, it was still mine."

"What did you do to protect yourself and the child?"

"Even though Ron had broken my wand surprisingly I was able to apparate to Hogsmead. There I met Draco Malfoy, and even though he was an old school rival he took me in, and from there his mother contacted the Ministry and told them what I am telling you now."

"I think that is all we need from you Mrs. Weasley, you can step down now. Just remember that we need your memories of these events as well."

I nodded and stepped down from the witness stand, walking back over to where Draco was sitting and took my seat beside him once again.

****************End of Hermione's POV for the trial***************

Ron was given two options on how he would tell his side of the story. Either by taking Veritaserum, a truth telling potion, or to offer up his memories. He offered up his memories, but with a fight. This settled everyone's doubts about Hermione's rape if anyone had any left. He was now serving twelve year long sentence in Azkaban for spousal battery and spousal rape. I made sure that divorced that bastard before he went to prison for good.

I am now fourteen weeks pregnant with the baby. Draco has asked me not to give the baby up and considering that I hate the idea of abortion I decided that when the time comes I would give the baby a shot.

I was lying in bed in one of the guest bedrooms in the Malfoy Manor with one hand on my stomach, and a Hogwarts: A History in the other. I have never felt freer than ever before, and considering the fact that I just got my divorce finalized today, I couldn't be any happier than I am right at this moment. Sighing, I remembered how I got to this point in my life.

I knew from an early age that I was going to marry Ron. It was to be expected. Not even a month after being married, Harry and Ginny were killed. I still could not understand what made Ron become a drunk anyways, and now I will never know, considering the fact that I put his ass in jail. I missed them dearly, but I still didn't see the need to get drunk every night after their deaths.

As my thoughts began to spiral down from there, Draco came bursting into the room with a wide grin on his face. I had never seen him so happy before. It made me forget about my problems just by seeing him smile.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" I asked, with a small smile on my face. His smile was contagious.

"Well, I talked to my mother and asked her if it would be okay if I moved out of the house and she said that she was thinking the same thing." He babbled. "This house just has too many bad memories." Draco sighed with a frown and then brightened again when he continued. "She is getting a house in London not far from the Wizarding Community. I bought a cottage in Scotland not far from Hogsmead, and I was wondering," He looked down and blushed, "if you would like to move in with me? You wouldn't have to share the same room with me or anything like that…" He trailed of quietly, to the point I almost didn't hear him.

I was jumping for joy on the inside. I couldn't believe that he was asking me to move in with him. I grinned for what felt like the first time in months, "On one condition."

He looked up at me, grinning as well. "Name it,"

Now it was my turn to blush. "I would like to start dating you first."

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a smirk. Then he picked me up off the bed and swung me around a little before I could get sick on him.

Laughing as he put me back down, I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"So when should our first date be?" He asked with a smile.

"How about this Friday, that way I have three days to prepare and you come up with an ideal place for our first date?"

"Our first date?" he asked gently, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?" I asked back quietly.

"Not at all." Draco smirked and kissed my forehead, as he had a habit of doing for these past few weeks. 

"Then it's a date." I looked up at him pleased, with the same hope in my eyes that this odd friendship of ours would change for the better if we started to date.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Never too Late

A/N: This chapter is going to focus on Draco and his back story and is going to be in his POV.

A/N 2: I understand that you guys have your opinions but no flames please because I really don't appreciate it.

WARNINGS: This chapter is going to have some graphic abuse. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. Flash backs in near future.

Chapter 4: It's Never Too Late

I can't believe that she asked me out. After all this time, I never thought that she would after the way I treated her in school. I can remember the first time I called her a mudblood. I had really meant it back then because I wanted to be just like my father, to be respected by my peers and live up to my father's expectations.

I guess it was in fourth year that I realized that even though I was taught to see her as a mudblood, I couldn't anymore. Not only was she the most beautiful girl I had ever seen when she came down the steps to the ball; I remembered that she beat me in all of the classes that we had together. Hermione was brilliant in her own way, witty and could hold a good argument. I think all that combined is what attracted me to her the most.

After hearing what had happened at the Department Of Mysteries and how she held her own with Potter and his friends, my love grew for her even more. And over the holidays I spent most of my time in my room thinking of a way to approach Hermione. In the end I decided to send her a letter. In the letter I poured out all the conflicting feelings that I had over the years and how much I loved her. I was all for nothing though when Crabbe, one of my so called best friend, found me finishing the letter, took it from me and sent it straight to my father. I tried to run and hide after I got home from Hogwarts but in the end my father caught me.

********************FLASH BACK******************************

"_Crucio_!" Lucius Malfoy screamed in anger, casting one of the Unforgivable Curse's at my back. Stumbling I fell all the way to the bottom of the stairs, right in front of my father's feet. From there he continued the curse until I blacked out.

It felt like days later I awoke in one of the dungeons, my father, looking angrier than I had ever seen him, was in front of me.

_I have to find a way to get out of this, I __**am**__ a Slytherin after all_. "Father let me explain."

"Explain how you are in love with the filthy mudblood? Why on earth would I do that?" He asked off handedly in a deadly cold voice.

"What better way is there to get inside the Golden Trio and closer to Potter?" I asked, in an almost pleading voice.

"You can certainly do better than that Draco."

_Crack_

I felt the blow to my head from my father's cane and blood gushing out of the back of my head. Hitting me again and again, anywhere and everywhere he could hit, telling me how worthless I was and how I wasn't worthy to be a Malfoy.

*********************END FLASH BACK*******************************

I remember that it went on like that for the rest of the summer until I learned how to fight back with wandless magic considering that my own bastard of a father broke my wand right in front of me; cursing me for betraying him and the family. I also had to learn hand to hand combat which wasn't easy when you don't have someone to train you.

My wandless magic came to me in the times I needed it the most or when I was feeling the highest of emotions, which wasn't surprising in the least. What was most surprising was that I found that I was actually good at hand to hand combat. It shocked my father to his very core when I laid out the first punch to his nose, but then the beatings would just get worse and I would have to learn how to be quicker and how to call on my wandless magic to help me.

A week before school started Voldemort was invited to stay at the Malfoy Manor. No longer did I call it my home.

That's when HE came to me…

**************************FLASH BACK***************************

"Out of my way Lucius," A voice hissed.

I turned to see who it was and it was Voldemort himself. I have felt fear before but this was a different kind of fear; fear of death. I knew that my father couldn't kill me, not only because I was his only heir but Voldemort had plans for me. I was the family's way of getting redemption in Voldemort's eyes.

"But my Lord…"

"I said _OUT OF MY WAY_!"

My father flinched and stepped quickly out of the way.

"Severus!"

"Yes my Lord?" My godfather, Severus Snape, asked from somewhere behind Voldemort.

"Get young Mr. Malfoy cleaned up. I have a task for him." Turning to face my father, Voldemort glared at him saying, "I'll deal with you later."

Once everyone was gone, besides my godfather, I sighed in relief hoping that he would be able to heal me. I had more broken bones than I would dare to count, and some were in the stages of healing but since they were never set right, due to the constant beatings my so called "father" gave me. I was currently on the floor, dirty, bloody. Once when my father didn't get me to the bathroom quick enough, well you could see and smell the urine that was all over me as well.

My godfather was by my side in an instant, giving me blood replenishing potions and a potion to mend my broken bones after my godfather had to re-break them in order for them to heal correctly. It took several hours and the pain was bearable, considering I was getting used to the pain.

Severus never asked any questions. Never said a word, while administering the potions, and after getting me to a shower and having scrubbed myself clean, he gave me clean new robes. Then I was taken to the second foyer and that's when I saw my mother. She was bound and gagged on the floor, crying silently.

"Draco Malfoy," Voldemort said with a sneer. "I have a task for you." There was silence for a second, and then he continued. "But first you must take the Dark Mark."

"Never." I answered, eyes blazing.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said firing the curse at my mother. After a few seconds he let up on the curse, "I will kill her if you don't join me."

Bowing my head in defeat I sighed, "I will join you my Lord."

******************************END FLASH BACK*************************

A shiver went down my spine at that memory. I also remember the look on Voldemort's face and how priceless it was when he found out that my father had broken my wand. Thankfully I have a newer and more powerful wand than my last one. Sixth year was the hardest, and at some points I thought that I was going to kill myself.

But now…now I don't feel that way anymore. When Hermione ran into me at Hogsmead, it had to have been fate. I believe that I was meant to save her that this was my chance and this time I wasn't going to screw it up.

Now all I had to do was think of what to do for a first date.

The first thing that came to my mind was that she needs a new wand. So _Olivanders_, came to my mind first. Then _Flourish and Blotts, _I knew her love for books had almost completely diminished but hopefully she would love it, if not then I was to take her to _Three Broomsticks_, for coffee or Butterbeer, which they were famous for. From there I could ask her where she wanted to visit when she was a little girl and take her there next or on our second date.

But first I had to survive my anxiety of the days until our first date.

With a plan now put together, all I had to do was wait until Friday.


	6. Chapter 6: Safe And Sound

Chapter 5: Safe And Sound

A/N: This chapter will be in Hermione's POV on Draco Malfoy and how her feelings have changed for him.

A/N2: First and foremost I would like to thank my beta reader tvbuff for helping me out so much. I would like to thank all the people that took the time to write a review. =) I know that I haven't updated a lot lately but I have had major writers block for this story. But hopefully I can continue on this story on a regular basis.

It's been six weeks since I've been living in the Malfoy Manor, and no longer am I afraid of the Manor itself. When I asked Narcissa if I could stay with Draco and her, considering all that had happened in my own home, she was all too happy to let me stay.

After that fateful night when Draco found me it was like a gift from God. I had become so broken and a shell of myself that sometimes I just wanted to die. It was after the trial was over, and my rapist being sent to Azkaban for life, I started to heal, although I still had nightmares. It was hard those first few weeks, but Draco was with me every step of the way.

Now, with the divorce finalized I couldn't be happier, and feel freer. I have to thank Draco for that, and I did over and over until he said that he would do anything for me. That statement astounded me. I was floored by the sweet smile on his face when he said that.

It was one night after waking up from a nightmare that I was walking around the house when I heard Draco screaming my name. I ran as fast as I could to his room and found him tossing and turning in his sleep screaming '_STOP! PLEASE, DON'T HURT HER! HERMIONE!'_. I quickly got into his bed and stroked his hair, telling him that I was here and I was safe. When he woke up he hugged me tightly, silently crying, saying that he was so sorry that he couldn't save me from his aunt. I cried along with him not only because of the memory but because in the past six weeks Draco had become a friend to me. I didn't like seeing him in pain, and this just proved to me that he did love me.

After that nightmare we talked about everything. From how we grew up, Hogwarts, and he even confessed that he was jealous of Victor Krum when he took me to the Yule Ball. How he wrote a letter to me, and how his so called friend Blaise took it from Draco to his father punishing him for loving me. Draco told me in great detail how hard it was for him in sixth year, with me going out with Ron and how bad he felt about Katie Bell, and to how he tried to get Dumbledore to understand that he had to kill him to keep his mother safe. He said at one point that he even wanted to die that year. Draco even described what all went on in seventh year.

When he asked what happened while he was at school in seventh year I told him, I told him everything.

From there on out we helped each other through our nightmares, fears and concerns.

Now that I had asked him out on a date two days ago, I realized that I wanted more than just a friendship with him. I wanted to see where this would lead and now I had less than a day to prepare for it


	7. Chapter 7: Keep Holding On

Chapter 6: Keep Holding on

A/N: This chapter is going to be Hermione's POV.

A/N2: First and foremost I would like to thank tvbuff for all of her hard work on this story and hanging in there with me. I would also like to thank all the people that reviewed and added myself and the story to their favorites. I am happy to know that my readers like the story but I ask to please review, because I love to hear your thoughts and comments on the story.

******Hermione's POV******

It was the day before the big date and I was running around my room like a chicken with my head cut off, looking for something to wear, and that's exactly how Narcissa found me.

"Dear, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

I sighed and turned around looking ashamed. "I have nothing to wear. All I have is everyday clothes and my work clothes that I wear to the Ministry."

"Hermione, why don't you come with me to Hogsmead and we'll find you some more clothes, besides I would like to know all about the girl my son fell in love with."

"I would love that Narcissa! I too would like to know more about the boy I am going to be dating." I said with big smile. This is it, I thought, this is where I find out how Draco became the man he is today. With that thought my smile grew even more.

Once we told Draco that we were going to spend some time together we walked out of the Manor, decided where we'd meet and apparated to Hogsmead.

"Where would you like to go first Hermione?" Narcissa asked once we arrived, ignoring the stares around her.

"I was thinking _Dreams Come True_. It has both formal and regular clothing." I answered, looking up at her with a small smile.

"That's an excellent idea! I wanted to go to the shop myself since it just opened." She exclaimed, and we walked together to the shop.

Once inside the shop I knew I had made the right choice. It had the best of everything a girl could ever want to wear. After choosing several outfits and three dresses, which both Narcissa and I decided on, I went to go pay but she insisted that she pay for it. She wanted it to be a present for me.

After Narcissa paid for everything, we apparated back to the Manor and went into the foyer to have some hot tea.

"I haven't had that much fun shopping in ages. Thank you so much Narcissa. It was like shopping with my mother all over again." I exclaimed, practically glowing.

"You're welcome." She said, with a big smile. Narcissa, herself hardly ever got to shop during the war. And considering the abusive bastard of a husband that she married, she never got to do much of anything. Looking down she knew that she would have to explain why Hermione should at least give the baby a chance.

"What's wrong Narcissa?"

Narcissa sighed heavily and then she began a story that I will never forget. "Dear, what I am about to tell you I have never told anyone else, not even Draco. But I think if you know it might change your perspective. You see, Draco was conceived by rape also, and just like you Lucius threatened to kill me if I told anyone, he made me swear." There were tears streaming down both of our faces now, taking a deep breath she continued. "And that's where it got complicated. You see, I could never tell a soul until now, because he is dead. It was a wizard's oath. But in the end I knew that I had to keep my baby from growing up to be an abusive man that takes pleasure on others pain. Even though he took the Dark Mark, he did it to save me. I gave him all the affection and love that I could, and now he is the man I always wanted him to be." By the end of her story her eyes were shining bright even with the tears.

I could tell that this was a turning point for me. Even though she had been raped Narcissa made the choice to keep the baby even though he would always be a reminder of what had happened to her. I knew for sure now that I was going to keep the baby. Narcissa was a strong woman and I knew I could do this too.

A small smile began to appear on my face as I stood up and hugged Narcissa. "Thank you for telling me. I know it must have been hard to say but I am glad you told me." I whispered into her ear, Narcissa hugging me back tightly. As I went to go sit back down on the love seat she answered "You're welcome dear, I figured that after all these years that I was the only one that went through something like this, but I know now that I am not alone."

"No, you're not. I am going to keep the baby. I know that if you could then I can too."

"I know that whatever happens between you and Draco, remember that I am always here for you."

"Thank you…" I said with a blush and a small smile.

"Now, change of subject. I want to know all about you Hermione. From what I have heard so far, you beat Draco in every class up until your seventh year. You must have loved learning as much as Draco did if not more."

I laughed a little at this. "I spent most of my time in the library or in the common room learning everything I could about my magic and what I could do. I also spent an enormous amount of time keeping Ron…" I shuddered at his name then continued, "And Harry on top of their studies and out of trouble." I sighed. "But every year there was always something going on. The Sorcerer's Stone in first year, Chamber of secrets in second year, Harry's godfather and Professor Lupin in third year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament in fourth year and the return of Voldemort, and fifth year was the Department Of Mysteries. Sixth year was our last year there. Harry went to Dumbledore every week to see the memories of Tom Riddle in the pensieve. He saw him from a young age all the way to how he became Voldemort." Tears sprang to my eyes as I remembered what happened after that. "That summer I erased my parents' memories of me and sent them to Australia and looked up everything I could about the Horcruxes. From the time we left Ron's house we went into hiding trying to find everything that needed to be destroyed. Two Horcruxes had already been destroyed. Tom Riddle's diary and the ring that Dumbledore had, from there, there was only five left. Harry being one of them, the last one in fact, everything else you know, the battle at Hogwarts and the death of Voldemort."

"What happened to your parents? Did you ever get them back and restore their memories."

"They died, murdered by a mugger from what I understand." I said tears running down my face again. "Their killer was never caught."

Before I could realize what was happening, Narcissa had me in her arms while I cried. It was a nice feeling considering I looked at her as a mother figure now. After my tears died down to sniffles, "Thank you," I said.

"It's not a problem dear; I look at you as the daughter I always wanted."

"Really?" I asked quietly. Looking up, she was smiling a sweet sincere smile as she nodded. She sat beside me, combing her hands through my waist long brunette hair.

"Darling, when did you find this out?"

"Right after Ron proposed to me, it was right after everyone had mourned and celebrated Voldemort's death."

Narcissa hugged me once more, while I hugged her tightly back, holding on for dear life. I couldn't remember being held like this by my own mother since I was a young child. It made me feel immensely better and I told her that.

For the next several hours we talked about everything, from how I grew up and our love for both magical and muggle romance novels, and my love for writing. It was like talking to my own mother, they had that much in common, except the fact that mine was a muggle and she was a witch.

Dinner came and went as usual and Draco had a soft smile on his handsome face during the whole meal. I couldn't read his mind but I could read his facial features now and I could tell he was thinking about our upcoming date. So far he hadn't said a word about it but whatever or where ever we were going or doing for the date I knew I was in for a big surprise.


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

Chapter 7: First Date part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCOMSTANCES MAKE ANY PROPHET OFF OF THE LYRICS FROM NICKELBACK IN THIS CHAPTER.

A/N: This chapter will be in Draco's POV on what has been going on for the past seven weeks and the date. The date is going to be in two parts.

A/N2: First and foremost I would like to thank tvbuff for being my beta for the past several years. I am thankful that she has helped me in so many ways. Thanks to all who reviewed and made this story one of your favorites it makes me SO happy that you guys are enjoying the story. As always enjoy and please review, and a happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! Oh and also I am making a little change about Hermione's heritage considering the fact that it doesn't give any information on her grandparents or great-grandparents. I hope that this will make it up to you guys considering I haven't updated in a while.

*********************DRACO'S POV OVER THE PAST SEVEN WEEKS****************************

Over the last seven weeks that Hermione has been here, everyone in the Wizarding World now knew that I was the one to save her. When the trial started after she had got here I was hounded by reporters. The only question I answered was 'Why would you, Draco Malfoy, a former Death Eater, want to help a muggle-born?'. I simply answered that I have been in love with her for a long time. I was in the front page of the Daily Prophet the next day. Apparently Rita Skeeter was there and reported it to the Daily Prophet. From there on out I refused to answer any more questions on my life and telling them to mind their own business. When that didn't happen I asked Kingsley if he could set up a conference with everyone excluding Rita Skeeter to tell my story to the public at last. He agreed only after the trial was over. What Hermione didn't know is that after I was questioned at the trial, Ron threatened me. "I will get out of here," he said quietly as I was walking towards him, "One way or another I will find you Malfoy and that little whore and make you both pay." I walked away paying no head to his warning but in the end told the judge and from there he was given the Veritaserum in front of the whole court room and confessed what he had did and said to both Hermione and I. To this day I am afraid of what might happen.

After the trail ended six weeks later, Hermione and I reported to the Kingsley's office, telling us that Hermione didn't have to come back to the Ministry until she was ready and she agreed. Afterwards he let the reporters in and relayed my life story to the most honest and most trusted reporters for the Daily Prophet. It was to come out next week and now the Wizarding World would know that not only was I forced to become a death eater but the beatings my mother and I endured from my father and my love for Hermione Granger.

The day that I had come up with the ideas of where to take her, I went to each place to set it up so that we would be alone in each place so that way we wouldn't be bothered.

****************************FRIDAY THE DATE******************************************

That Friday morning at breakfast I told Hermione that she didn't have to wear anything formal for our date, and that we would be leaving at noon. She gave me a curious look then smiled. That had been four and half hours ago. I too was wearing regular every day wear. He had on some loose fitting blue jeans and a grayish silver t-shirt. Now I was pacing with nervousness and excitement. A monologue of questions was going on in my head for the past hour.

Giving up on pacing I crossed the Foyer into the Parlor where my grand piano on a stand was. I quickly sat down and started to play one song that reminded me of what I felt for Hermione from a muggle band named Nickelback.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Every day I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you

Once I opened my eyes I immediately noticed Hermione. I noticed that she had taken my advice and was dressed in jeans that settled low on her waist with a chocolate V-neck tank top and black ankle boots. She didn't have on much make-up, not that she really needed it, I thought. I blushed when I noticed that she had unshed tears in her eyes. Walking up to her, she met me in the middle, both of us hugging each other tightly. When she stepped out of my embrace she looked up at me curiously.

"I didn't know that you liked muggle music?" She asked curiously.

"I happen to love some muggle music but it's mostly rock." I said sheepishly. Looking at my watch I noticed that it was time to go and I smiled, "Are you ready for our date?"

She grinned and nodded taking my hand in hers. "So may I ask where we are going?"

I shook my head, "Nope, it's a surprise!" I said, looking down at her with a grin.

We walked out of the Manor and I stopped suddenly remembering something. When I stopped Hermione gave me another curious look as I pulled my hand out of hers. Turning to her, I looked deep into her eyes finding only curiosity there, no fear at all. In a small voice I asked, "Do you trust me."

Looking only more curious, "Yes," she answered immediately.

Smiling a gentle smile to reassure her, "Okay, close your eyes and don't peek, but before we go grab onto my arm and hold on tightly. Don't open your eyes until I tell you to."

Grabbing my upper arm in her small hand she grasped it tightly and then did as told and shut her eyes tightly. Once I knew for sure that she wasn't going to open her eyes, I apparated to Hogsmead and guided her with my hand all the way over to _Olivander's Wand Shop_. With a smile I looked down at her to see that her eyes were still closed I said, "You can open your eyes now."

When she did, she gasped at what she saw with a look of wonder and curiosity. Looking up at me with questioning eyes I grinned, "Can't have you going around without a wand now, can we?"

She giggled, "No, we absolutely can't afford that."

We went inside together still holding hands and were greeted by a delightful looking Mr. Olivander, who smiled at us as we walked in. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, this is a nice surprise! What can I do for you?"

"I would like to replace the wand that my ex-husband broke." Hermione responded a bit bitterly.

"Well I think I have the perfect wand for you then." He said with a small understanding smile, going to the back of the store, then back in less than a minute with a wand box. "This wand is ten and a half inches, made out of a Holy Thistle otherwise known as Blessed Thistle with a Unicorn hair as the core of the wand."

Hermione's eyes went wide with glee. She was finally going to have a wand again and she knew before she even went to touch it that this one was made for her. "May I," She asked gently.

Mr. Olivander smiled gently and nodded.

As soon as Hermione's hand touched the wand a bright golden glow started to fill her body then the entire room. I was amazed at the power I could feel coming from her and the room. Olivander just smiled brightly and clapped his hands. Hermione picked up the wand and the golden glow settled inside of her.

"Curious, you know do know that your great-grandmother was a pure-blood witch?" Mr. Olivander asked.

"No," Hermione answered looking astounded.

"Yes, Dorea Black was your great-grandmother and Charlus Potter was your great-grandfather. Only Dumbledore knew this, but they had three children instead of one. Your grandmother was one of them…."

"Yes, my grandmother, Caroline Granger."

"Yes that is who she is now, but she was a Potter when she was born. Later on her parents knew she was a squib. They took her to an orphanage where she was adopted by a couple, Augusta Longbottom and Fred Granger. Who then later finally had a child of their own Frank Longbottom..."

"Please stop….this is too much for me to take in all at once. Plus my grandmother never married."

Mr. Olivander sighed and resigned from saying anything else but he did pull out his pocket a sealed letter, "This, dear belongs to you as well as this wand."

I watched wide eyed as Hermione took the letter as well as the wand. "Thank you Mr. Olivander. I am sorry for snapping."

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger; everything that you need and want to know is in that letter if or when you wish to read it."

"I will read it and thank you again. I always wondered where my magic came from." She said as she was pulling out some coins to pay the man.

"There is no need to pay me," he chuckled, "Like I said that wand is rightfully yours."

"But…"

"No."

"Okay then,"

I was fuming by then. I knew my great-aunt Walburga Black was just as bad as my father but Hermione's great-grandparents doing that to their own daughter…had to have happened, they didn't want to tarnish their family names considering that both the Black's and the Potter's were pure-blood families. But Hermione didn't need to know all of that. Yet that stupid man took it upon himself to explain her heritage. "Come on Hermione, I have two other places to take you." I said through my clinched teeth and nearly dragged her to _Flourish and Blotts_. Once we were inside did my anger subside a bit.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"You're not at all affected by what Olivander said back there?"

"Yes, I was because it was too much to take in at once, but now it has left me wondering. If my grandmother never married then she must have had a good reason for it. When we get back I want to read the letter and then I am going back to Hogwarts to talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait and get this straightened out once and for all. What in Merlin's name got into you enough to drag me here? Did you know what Olivander had in mind?"

I was shocked to say the least to think that Hermione thought I had anything to do with what had happened, and apparently it showed on my face. Before she could get another word in edge wise I explained that I had come to each place I was going to take her, telling the owners not to let anyone else in while we were in there.

Hermione sighed and hugged me, "I am sorry that I accused you of something like that. I just hate it when I am left in the dark and then things being thrown at me out from left field."

I sighed gratefully and hugged her back tightly. "Now I know that you don't like to read much anymore we don't have to be here." I said pulling back a little to see her face.

"Actually I am only interested in one book and it's the pure-blood family book. It updates itself on its own every year that a child is born and there is no way to erase it considering that book itself is magical and protects itself from what I have heard, the book cannot lie."

"That's true. And I think that it was passed onto my mother, I'm sure that she wouldn't mind you looking at it after all you are a Black."

"No wonder Walburga screamed at me the most when we were at Grimmauld Place….but yes I would like that very much."

"Grimmauld Place?" I asked feeling something nag in the back of my mind about the name.

"It was passed down to Harry when Sirius died. _The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_, which by all rights might be mine now." She said with sadness.

"Well we will find out later. Do you want to go to _Three Broomsticks_ and read the letter?"

"Sure, I hear they made it into a karaoke bar, if that's true then I would like to sing a song for you afterwards."

"I would like that." I smiled at her softly.

A/N3: So how did you like that I changed up the black family tree? I got the names off of the black family tree on a website called : .com/wiki if you would like to go check it out, the key words are _House of Black._


	9. Chapter 9: First Date part 2

Chapter 8: First Date part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCOMSTANCES MAKE ANY PROPHET OFF OF THE LYRICS FROM KELLY CLARKSON THAT I WILL DISPLAY IN THIS CHAPTER.

A/N: This chapter will be in Hermione's POV continuing where we left off. In this chapter they will continue on with the date and Hermione will finally learn her family Heritage.

I grabbed Draco's hand gently with my free hand while my other hand clutched my new wand and letter. Once inside _Three Broomsticks_ I picked a table at the back left hand corner of the room. I was shaking from anticipation and nervousness. Putting my wand on the table I looked at the letter that was addressed with my full name, and another name I didn't recognize, Patsy Holder. On the back of the letter was a wax seal that was imprinted with a family crest that I was familiar with but couldn't remember who it belonged to.

Gently opening the seal I unfolded the first letter that was addressed to me. I recognized the hand writing immediately and tears sprang to my eyes.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I feel deep regret for not telling you about my magic. My maiden name is Holder, which you might not know but we, my family and I, along with you, are prophets. It is passed on through the women of the family and you my daughter are the last of our kind. I'm a half-blood, like the rest of my side of the family but our family was never allowed wands in our time so that is why you never saw me do magic. But unlike you I never had the kind of magic you have. Since we are prophets our magic is different than any half-blood or pure-blood. The Holder's are responsible for most of the prophecies that are in the Ministry of magic. I dreamt of you before you were even born, and even after you took our memories of you I still dreamt of you. When your father and I were in Australia I dreamt of you being captured, tortured. I knew then that I what I was dreaming was real and I sent this letter to the only one I trusted, your grandmother Patsy Holder. I am coming for you my darling, and soon we will be together again._

_I love you._

_Mum_

Tears were flowing down my face freely now.

Draco hugged me tightly as I cried into his chest. "What did it say?" He asked soothingly.

I didn't want to speak of it out loud until we got back to the Manor so I just handed him the letter and then went on to read the next letter that was addressed to me.

_Dearest Hermione Granger,_

_I know that you don't know who I am but I am your great aunt. My name is Jamie Potter. Now I know what you must be thinking, but it's true. I am the last of the pure-blood line of the Potter's. I must tell you my life story so that you may understand why the Wizarding World doesn't speak of me._

_You see I was sorted into Slytherin while my twin brother, James Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. I chose Slytherin because of a friend that I had made on the Hogwarts Train. My brother immediately met his friend Sirius Black our second cousin. I was in the same compartment as them until another joined us. It was a boy who introduced himself to me as Severus Snape. My brother and Sirius immediately taunted him about his clothes and long hair. I defended him and was now ashamed of James and Sirius. As Severus walked away I chastised my brother and then followed Severus into another compartment that held another half-blood witch who I came to know as Lily Evans. I could tell by the way he was talking to her that he was deeply in love with this girl. I entered the compartment and told Severus that I would like to be his friend if he would allow me to be and he complied._

_I never told my brother how or why I was sorted into Slytherin, but my guess was that he figured because our mother was in Slytherin that, that was why I was in it. As the first year went by James was in love with Lily Evans that was also in Gryffindor. Later on he found out that I was Serverus' best friend therefore his enemy. My own twin brother turned his back on me because of the friendship that I had with both Lily Evans and Severus Snape. They were my best and only friends that I had made during my time at Hogwarts until James did something unspeakable. We were in the courtyard during a free period that we had and James cast a spell on Severus and had him upside down where everyone could see his plain white underwear. Lily saw it first and cast a reversal spell. I came running over to my two best friends and overheard the conversation that they were having. I immediately ran up to James and slapped him telling him that he was a very cruel person. After that I heard Severus inadvertently call Lily a Mudblood. That was the worst thing he could have probably done and that was the end of our friendship with her._

_After that point even though we had lost Lily to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter our friendship stayed strong. Together we immersed ourselves in the dark arts and became friends with Lucius Malfoy, a prefect, and Narcissa Black, my cousin. By the time that the first war came around Severus and I had mastered in the dark arts and in potion making, Severus and I were asked to join the Death Eaters. When Severus said yes I knew why he had done so. To get back at my brother for having nearly killed him in his fifth year, I was truly afraid of what he would do to my brother and to his fiancée Lily. In defiance and fear I said no and threw up a shield in front of me before apparating to my house that I owned that my father had bought me in my final year of Hogwarts. I wanted to die at that point but killing myself was unthinkable and so I made a potion that only Severus and I knew about at the time, the Draught of Living Death. I refused to kill myself and I refused to serve some half-blood maniac so I drank it. I was in what the muggles call a coma. Only to wake up two years later to find Severus holding my hand with tears running freely down his face and had his face lifted towards the roof mumbling something as if in a prayer. When he noticed that I was awake he hugged me tightly saying 'I thought I was going to lose you too.' And that's when I frowned asking him what had happened. He said that he had heard part of a prophecy that was given to Dumbledore by someone foretelling the downfall of Voldemort, which only two families were to have a child at the end of July the Longbottoms and James and Lily's son. He was filled with guilt for two reasons; one that he had took so long to finally find the antidote and two was putting Lily and her son in danger. I was furious beyond words at him, but from the look on his face, his face that I loved, filled with grief, I forgave him and went with him to find Dumbledore. _

_Once he was convinced that we wanted to fight the fight against Voldemort Albus gave us sanctuary in Hogwarts. I changed my name to Jamie Avey and became the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Severus was the Potions Professor, and James and Lily went into hiding under Fidelius Charm. We didn't know who they chose as a secret-keeper because we weren't allowed to go to the Order of Phoenix meetings although I told Albus to tell them to choose wisely. On Halloween night I learned of my twin and sister-in-laws deaths and that their son was still alive, he survived the Killing Curse. Severus and I were distraught and that night we comforted each other the best way we could. I got pregnant that night and nine months later I had my first born child James Severus Avey. After I found out I immediately told Severus and he and Albus put me in the house a big enough for seven people. It's in Godric's Hollow and I still live here. I live as a muggle with four out of five of our children; I would love to meet you. I still teach my children magic but two of them I home school. The youngest of the four are five and two._

_Even though I am living as a muggle, I still receive the Daily Prophet. To say that I am appalled doesn't even cover everything that I feel towards how I feel about your ex-husband and what he did to you. If you ever want to visit or just talk use the Floo and shout 'The Avey Family Home' and you are always welcome, you and my nephew Draco and my cousin Narcissa. Oh and the wand that you have now is my father's wand. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jamie Potter_

By all now it had finally sunk in, I had family left that wanted to know me. But first I wanted to check the pure-blood family book before I decided anything. I also need to find my grandmother; Patsy Holder.

"What does that one say?" Draco asked pulling me into another hug.

I couldn't answer him because Jamie Potter faked her death. So I just handed him the letter and he began to read as I went up to Madam Rosmerta to order two butterbeers. Once they were ready I took one to Draco and took mine to the stage, I picked the song I wanted to sing and once it started playing Draco looked up at me and I held his gaze as I started to sing.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

A/N: The song that I used in this chapter is 'You Found Me' By Kelly Clarkson. How did you like that I gave James a twin sister who fell in love with his sworn enemy Severus Snape?


End file.
